Italy's Horror House
by PitifulFanfics
Summary: A strange dream disturbs England, So he tells Japan about it. At the time they didn't know it would come true, America's, Germany's, England's, France's, Russia's, Canada's, Greece's, And Japan's life may just end in a mysterious house, that Romano left abandoned in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Japan heard knocking outside his house one night. He put on some slippers and went to answer the door. He looked out his window before answering the door. He heard scuffling outside. He put his hands on the door. He didn't want to open it. Something was telling him not to. But he slid the door open anyway.

A blond boy, with big black eyebrows, and green eyes stood outside. "England! How did, why. Huh?" He takes a step back as England walk in.

"I must talk to you Japan." He looks around Japan's house, and lights a candle. "I had a dream.."

"We all dream, every night we dream.." Japan said, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"No but his one was different.." England takes a deep breath and continues. His accent making the words sound funny as he was talking fast. "Well, Italy, Germany, and America, were standing along a picket fence. When you, France and Russia walk out from the left side of the street, I come with Canada and Greece. America being the miserable ass he is says. 'Hey England can you walk any faster, I could've eaten like thirty burgers by now!' You know normal him right, but Italy looked horrified. I looked up at the building. It was a place like I've never seen before." He takes a deep breath and says. "Japan, may I have some tea, I feel a bit off."

"Certainly." Japan says and walks off, his slippers slapping the ground. He comes back holding a small tea cup, and a small plate.

"Oh dear, don't you have any bigger tea cups?" England asks.

"No, sorry ." Japan says, and sits down impatient to hear the rest of the dream.

England takes a long sip of tea, and continues. "The building was huge! It was almost like the Buckingham Palace, but bigger. It was a odd yellow color. With red roses lining the outside of the house. It looked peacful, but Italy's expression was making me nervous.." England gulped and continued. "Germany told us to come inside, But the dream ended when the doors opened."

Japan looked annoyed. "You came all the way to my house, woke me up, to tell me about a dumb dream that means nothing!" England takes a sip of tea but doesn't reply. "What was behind those doors?"

"Oh Kiku Honda, If only I could tell you. It was only black." England said, taking his last sip of tea. "Oh Japan, I must get going my boat leaves soon. Tally Ho!" He announces as he rushes through the doors.

_'What a strange man..' _Japan thought and walked to bed. In the morning he woke with another knock at his door. He got up and slowly got up to the door. He slid open the door.

"Letter for, Kekq Hondi?" A man says his eyes are narrow and eyelashes thin, he didn't have any eyebrows. His hair was gray, and we was wearing an old tattered bussiness suit.

"It's Kiku Honda.." He said correcting the man. And grabbing the letter. Japan inspected the letter. Postage stamps from Italy. "Ugh, what does Italy want now." He shut the door on the mans face and walk in holding the letter.

Japan takes a seat on the floor, holding a cup of tea and opening the letter. Out falls a picture, and a short letter, hand written in Italy's sloppy hand writting. Japan takes a look at the picture first. A huge house, made out of yellow bricks, and red roses outlining the house. Japan holds the picture in his pale hands for ahile longer before dropping it. He starts reading the letter;

_'Dear Japan,_

_ I'd like you to visit my lovely country for a few days, this is the house, you and a few more countries will be staying at, It's Romano's old house, but he sold it because I wouldn't leave him alone yeah! But it will be fun, I want to show you around so many cities in my vast country!_

_-Love Italy!'_

Japan gulps his hands shaking as he held the letter. Something wasn't right, this was going to end badly..


	2. Chapter 2

Japan borded the Plane to Italy. His heart was racing, he was scared. He gets on a plane, on the side it reads. '_Rising Sun Airlines_' Japan was nervous, was he about to meet Death? He gets on the plane. The plane was mall, only one seating area for first, second, and third class to sit together. The seats were made out of itchy red fabric. Japan scowles at the seats. A flight attendant, gets up to help him.

"What seat are you sitting at Sir?" She asks, Japan looks at her.

"A window seat in the third row." Japan walks over to his seat, on the right side of the aisle. His ticket read, Seat 3C. which he was sitting in. But Japan doesn't really talk to people much.

Now in air, the captin comes on the speakers. "This is your Captin speaking, you may use your electronic devices." The speaker cuts off. Japan takes out his laptop, and starts e-mailing England.

He opens up his e-mail account, and sees England has left him a message already. He opened it and said. '_Japan, you got Italy's letter right?_' Japan gulps. He was in a row all alone. No one sat beside him. He e-mailed back. '_Yes I got Italy's letter, But I'm having a panic attack, I have a feeling all, or most of us will die.._' He waits impatiently for England to reply back, Japan was terrified.

"How will each one of our deaths play out?" Japan whispers through clenched teeth. "Will Italy pass with us if we do die?" Japan whispers again. the real question playing through Japan's head was, 'Are we going to die? Or was it just coincidence?' Japan was in full panic mode. He looked back at his laptop, he got a message from England.

'_I hope you're wrong. I'd like to live, but I can't help but to have the same feelings as you do. Are we going to die?_' Japan was going to reply when he got a message from Germany. Japan ignored it and started to answer England's message.

'_Dear, I hope we are wrong, what will happen to the Countries if we die? Will they erupt in chaos, or will they stay the same?_' Japan sighed and started to hit send, when it hit him. What if Italy is trying to kill them off to take over their Countries? '_England, I just thought of this, what if Italy is trying to kill us off, to claim out Countries as his?_' Japan hit send, and wiped sweat from his forehead. He closes his eyes, and pushes back his black hair.

England didn't reply for hours, finally Japan was only two hours away from Italy, and he received an e-mail from England. '_Italy, Japan, is your head on stright? This is bloddy Italy we're talking about! Italy couldn't kill a fly if his life depended on it!_' Japan snorts air out of his noise in laughter. It was true, Italy was the softest of them all. Or was he? Japan wanted to cry we was so just mailed back '_lol_' and left it at that. Japan didn't know if life could get scarier.

Now on the ground he looks off to his left, Russia, and France are sitting in a Coffee Shop across the street. Japan takes off walking to the Coffee Shop. He got out, he saw that the Coffee Shop was called. 'Ano Caffè' He runs across the street, and into the cafè. Japan looks around. But someone grabs his shoulders. He turns around

The man had stuble alone his face, blue eyes, and long blond hair. "hon hon hon! Ayy, how nice to see you. Ah yes, you look so good in that outfit.!" He says, kissing Japan's cheek.

"I wear the same outfit everytime you see me." Japan says, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ahh, Russia and I were just about to head over too Romano's old house! Lets go!" France says shoving Japan along the sidewalk. France keeps a happy smile on his face.

Russia and Japan have to stop every-so-often as France hits on a girl. By this rate it will be dark when they reach Romano's old house. Russia started to look pissed, it was strange to see Russia mad. Because he always seems calm at the meeting. France stopped to talk to a girl, with butt legnth brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a long skirt that draped over her feet, and a pink tank top. But Russia wasn't having any of this. Russia grab France's year and started pulling him along. Though France was screaming Russia was smiling.

At the house, America, Germany, and Italy were all sitting on a white picket fence. But Italy was petting a cat, looking happy, but dumb at the same time. "Yo, Japan, have you seen that Slow-Poke England, I have to show him a new ball trick!" America says pushing his glasses up. He smiled, and looked the other way. Japan wanted to tell them about England's dream. But he bit his tounge so he wouldn't.

A few minuets later, Canada, and Greece walk up, And England was trailing behind. "Hey England can you walk any faster, I could've eaten like thirty burgers by now!" America says. England stops in his tracks, and locks eyes with Japan's.

England clears his throat. "Highly doubt that, if you would've eaten thirty burgers you would be the size of a whale." England snaps back.

"Ah guys, come on come on! Don't fight! Lets go inside Romano's old house-a. Okay?" Italy says, still holding the cat. Italy looked worried, but Japan really didn't notice. All nine of the Countries walk up the dirt path. Japan could only hear the sound of his heart beating. Italy opened the door. All Japan could see was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy turned up a light switch, the lights came on. The lights weren't bright, nor dim. Cobwebs smashed themselves into any area they could wedge into. And their was rotten tomatoes on the coffee table in the study.

"Sorry guys, But since-a Romano hasn't been here for ages, and all the workers were fired, so no one looked after this place anymore." Italy says, crossing his arms, and looking down. Italy looked cold.

"Da, Italy you cold?" Germany said, taking off his jacket, and giving it to Italy.

Italy blushes slightly, and looks at Germany in his tank-top. "No, I-I." Italy face was starting to turn red.

"Yo Italy, if no one lived here for quite some time. Then why is their a freshly baked bread here." America says, looking at the coffee table.

Steam was rising from the bread, Japan, and England held their breaths. This trip to Italy may just become a nightmare.

"Eh, good-eye America, I thought that was Englands thing to be a detective." France mocks.

"Oi! I'm not bloody Sherlock Holmes!" England replys his huge eyebrows creasing with anger.

"Hey-a guys, don't fight!" Italy says, Germany's jacket across his shoulders. But Italy looked as pale as a ghost. Japan has never seen Italy like this before. "I made it, shortly before you all arrived." Italy said, but Japan could detect any lie from Italy. And this lie was plain as day.

"Hey, um, Italy vhy don't chu show us our rooms?" Germany said, taking his military jacket back from Italy.

The countries all marched up the stairs, in a single-file line. All their steps matched. America took off his jacket, to show a t-shirt with two swords crossing.

"America what does your shirt mean?" Canada asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I got it as a birthday present from England.." America says.

"It means," England says, running up beside America. He points to the white sword. "White stands for Freedom," then he points to the gray sword. "And the gray stands for Forgiveness.. At least that's what the clerk told me." England said, ruffling his hair.

"You said you made this!" America said.

Japan giggled, imagining puffs of smoke coming out of America's ears. '_Dear me, I watched too much anime on the way here,_' Japan thought to himself, covering up his mouth with one of his free hands. Japan lifted his bag over his shoulder and ran up to Italy and Germany.

"Da, Japan, I von't be staying in this broken home tonight. I'm staying in Italy's house." Germany said.

"Yeah, It will be just like a slumber party! I wish my house had enought space for three people!" Italy said. Italy was on his tippy toes, looking at Japan. His curl was bouncing up and down.

Japan ignored Italy, Japan knew that Italy's house was big enought for at least five people or more. "This house looks so peaceful, I'm happy to stay here." Japan said. The brightest smile came across Italy's face after Japan said that.

"After You guys are all settled into your rooms, meet me in the study." Italy said, opening up one door.

Sunlight was draining into the room, dust covered every inch of the enchanting room. A purple orchid was on night stand, next to a lamp. The room had hard wood floors, and the walls were a pale green. The bed was huge. It had four bamboo stocks on each corner of the bed, with a canopy of fake leaves above the bed.

"Japan, and England this is your room. Sorry to have you share." Italy said, leaving to the next room. Leaving the two men behind.

Japan shoved his stuff into a drawer, and England piled his stuff into the next drawer over.

"Flying Green Mint Bunny not now Daddy is busy..." England whispered. Scratching his head a little.

'_My room mate is on drugs_' Japan thought. He finshed setting up and headed out the door, England traviling behind.

Italy, Germany, and all the others were waiting for them. But Canada, and Russia, who arrived shortly after Japan, and England. The all gathered around the coffee table. and Italy stared wearly at the bread that was sitting there.

"I didn't make this bread.." Italy began. "Germany tried opening the doors to get out of here, well we are trapped here.." Italy said, his voice came in choppy breaths. "I have no clue what to expect, but this isn't good." Italy said, he looked up. His eyes were open, but instead of a his normal brown color. they were purple, his hair was a shade more red. Then just like that he was back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

England mouths drops when he saw what Italy looked like. Was something possessing him? Or is he just a psychopath? England took a step back from the table.

"What's the time?" He pokes America.

America looked pale, and scared. England has never seen America like this, he was always so strong, what was wrong?

"It's umm" He looks at his watch, "five o'clock." He puffs out.

Russia picks up the bread, a blank expression on his face.

"Belarus? Smells like her cooking." Russia says, his eyes go white, and he was frozen in horror.

"Hello Brother! Ah ha ha ha ha!" A girlish russian accent says from the room over. Two hands go around Russia's waist. "Vat are you talking about with my husband!" Berlarus said, her eyes narrowing at Canada, who was sharing a room with Russia.

Russia was horrified, his little psychopathic sister. HERE!

"WE AREN'T MARRIED!" Russia screams and runs out of the room.

"Pssf. He doesn't want to admit it." She says, and her face turns red with anger.

The lights go out, Japan and England lock their elbows together, and stand back to back.

"Ha ha ha ha!" It was an low evil laugh, all England could see was two purple eyes, and a something sharp, and silver in a hand.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream sounded, England wanted to cover his ears, but he didn't wan to let go of Japan. It was a scream of a girl, and the only girl in the room was. _God I hope it'sFrance!_ England thinks, remembering the time France tried to marry him. But no the only girl in the room was Belarus.

the lights came back on, sure enough, Belarus's body was sprawled on the floor. Her face down. Blood splatters dappled her dress. her legs and arms were in weird positions. A stab wound was in the back of her head, her silver hair, was everywere.

Russia came running into the room.

"The lights went out I hear Belarus scre-" He stops and sees her body on the ground, he falls to the ground and scoops her up. "Bel- Bel. My baby sister! whaaa ah ah ha!" Russia was in tears, None of the Countries has seen Russia in tears before. Well maybe when Belarus was around. But he was hurt. "Who did this!" His eyes turn hold, and a purple aura shows up around him.

All of the countries take a step back, but Germany steps forward. He walks towards him, his eyes locked on Belarus's body. Her face was pale, and a small splot of blood dripped from her mouth. Ivan's head was burried in her chest. His sobs muffled.

The blue carpet was now stained red, in a circle, where Belarus now lays. Russia ran up to his room, followed by Germany.

"This is so sad, I thought this was going to be a happy vacation.." Greece says, his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry guys.." Italy said, going to the doors that let them in.

"I-I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mathew says and runs towards the doors, he runs into it with his shoulders, trying to knock it down. "AHH! That hurt." He said crumpling to the ground. His right shoulder was now a bloody mess.

"It's okay Canada, it'll be alrigh-" America starts. But hears a scream from the study.


	5. Chapter 5

Greece was still in the study. America, Italy, and Canada, stomp therE way into the study. All three of them stand still. The room was different. It was a huge hallway now. Old wooden floors, the walls were peeling. But Belarus's body was now nailed to the wall, by her hands.

"We left Greece in here didin't we!" Canada calls, A light flickered on at the end of the hall way. It was Greece's lifeless body, hung from a rope.

"Mama Mia!" Italy cries and runs upstairs.

"A note!" America and Canada run to the end of the hall. And see a note, nailed to Greece's chest. America picks it off and reads it. "_I've been in this hall for a full twenty four hours now.. An I'm getting tired, hungry, and thirsty." _Amarica looks at the note. "impossible! We only left Greece alone for less then three minutes!" America looked back, the study was shut, a huge plank of wood blacked the entrance. "Sweet Lady Liberty!" America says, and runs to it. He tried pushing on the wood. "I can drag a car around but I can't open this up!" He pushes the wood even harder. Nothing..

"Mama Mia, America you mad?" An Italian accent on the other side of the wooden barrier said.

"Italy, what the _fuck_ are you doing!" America screamed, he looked around, he looked at Belarus's body, her eyes were closed just minuets ago! Now they are open! Belarus's lifeless eyes dart around to look at America, he looked down the hall to see Canada cowering aginst the wall, Greece's once lifless body was now in full motion.

"Oh, Italy, he's gone." Feliciano said, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Ha ha ha, Have fun you two, If you make it out alive, I'll let you go.." He said.

America jumped back, he noticed two knives, he took one. And threw it across the room to Canada. The knife hit the wall, Canada looked at it his face in tears.

"Come on Baby bro you can do it!" Alfred said, talking the other knife in his hand. He gripped the knife till the handle snapped in his hand. Small slivers wedged themselves into Alfred's skin. America held up his knife, and locked eyes with Belarus. _What is this shit!_ America thought. He held up his knife. And stabbed Belarus in the eyes.

"Ahh, ha ha ha!" Belarus started laughing!

America had blood over his hands, and clothes. It was hot and sticky. He stabbed her in the chest, till she stopped laughing. Blood now soaked the top portion of her blue dress. America, had blood covering his face, like a mask. He turned to see Greece was still alive. And Mathew huddled in the corner yet.

Greece's body was flailing trying to get out of the rope. America stood still. And ran to his zombie-like friend. He stabbed him in the back of the head. Then started stabbing him in the heart.

America was red. He was a red sticky mess. Canada was hugging America, as the wooden slab opened. Italy stepped in.

"Good job.." His voice was still low. His hair was darker still, skin was pale, and his eyes were now purple. "Oh comeone you didn't play fair." He said looking at all the blood. Italy's outfit was now different. It was a black with a blue tie. America held his broken knife out, and held his hand out to protect Canada.

"Stay away! You monster!" America yelled , the bodies of his once good friends, were still, nailed to the wall. hung from the ceiling. "What is this shit!" America yelled, his voice rising. he hoped the others could hear him. He heard some pounding in his ears. He looked down at Canada. the floor opened up. And Mathew, and Alfred fell down a deep dark hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long getting this chapter done, I'm really lazy, and school, and cheerleading started. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Starting a new fanfic, has also put me on hold for Italy's Horror House...**

Russia sat silently in his room, sobbing into his hands. He never thought he would miss his little sister so much? But they are family, so of course he would mis her. Germany left the room ages ago, after his hundreds of failed attempts to help calm Ivan. Russia was sitting on his bed, with a white, dress shirt on, and black slacks. France was in the other room, chatting with Germany.

"Russia?" He heard a familiar cheerful voice sound in the doorway.

"Italy, not now.. Russia is busy." He wipes his eyes off with his sleeves.

"I have some paper and pencil. Sometimes when I'm sad, I draw, or write down my thoughts or feelings.. Give it a try!" Italy said, shoving a pen into Russia's hand. And dropping a piece of paper onto his lap.

Russia took the pen, and looked at the blank sheet, sitting in his lap. He heard, what sounded like screaming. "Da what is that?" He said, putting down the pen. "It sounds like Canada and America? Are they okay?" Russia got up, but Italy ran infront of him and blocked the door. "Italy move away!" Russia said, pushing Italy out of the way. Their screams were getting fainter and fainter. Untill they disappered. "Perhaps it was nothing?" Ivan said, and sat back down, grabbing the pen and paper. "So writing or drawing da?"

"Yeah, perhaps you should write! You always have a way with words!" Italy said, Folding his hands, and shoving them into his pockets. "Damn them for being so loud.." Italy said, in a faint whisper, his voice lower than usual.

Russia uncapped the pen, and rested the paper on the nightstand to write. Italy quickly left the room, but Russia payed no attention to him.

"Hon hon hon, Germany, you are always so funny! Now were did my little brother Italy go?' Russia heard France his voice was muffled by the wall in between the rooms. Russia began to scribble down words, his eyes started tearing up again.

"Say, France, this may seem odd, but do you know what it feels like to die?" Germany asked, Russia paid very little attention to the conversation going on in the other room. But Germany's comment pulled him deeper into it. He leaned his ear closer to the wall.

"Germany, that is the dumbest question you could ask anyone. Of course I don't! Why do you as-" Russia got up when he heard the sounds of furniture falling in the other room. He grabbed his pipe from under the bed, and ran into the room next to his. But he stopped in his tracks. "Damn France! Is it so wrong to wrestle! OW!" Germany had a big scratch under his right eye. He looked up at Russia when he entered the room. "get the first aid kit from my bathroom, Ivan dear.." He said, in a snearing voice. walked slowly into the bath room of the Master Bedroom. And grabbed the first aid kit off the sink. This obivously wasn't the first time this happened in this Mansion if the First Aid Kit was sitting up on the sink. Russia didn't know much about medicine, but France knew what to do.

"You need stitches.." France said, and threaded a needle. France had a horrified look on his face, like he'd just seen a ghost. Russia left the room to start writing again, all Russia heard in his room was the moaning pain of Germany. And the thousands of apologies France was saying.

"Ugh,"

"Sorry Monsieur Germany."

"God, France why did you scratch me!" Germany said, his voice muffled by the thin wall between the two rooms. Russia kept writing down his sorrows, his pipe was under the bed again, he took it everywhere. You never know when you're gonna need it.

"I'm sorry, Is just an act of self defence.." France said, his voice soft, and generous. "Done.." France said. That must of meant he was done patching Germany up. "Those stitches will be in your cheek for awhile.

"Thanks.."

"De Rien."

Russia had been writing down his feelings, words per word. His hand was sore, but he took his time writing. "Russia?" he heard a familiar italian accent in his doorway.

"Yes Italy?" Russia said, waving his hand so Italy will come in.

"Just checking up on you, dinner is in an hour.." Italy said, his voice was more sorrow felt, like he was greaving with Russia. But that was almost impossible, Italy has only met Belarus a few times. He heard Italy's foot steps fade away, then he continued writing.

An hour went by, and Russia was called to lunch. But before he left he opened the window. the wind was much worse. Almost like a tornado was coming. Russia held his paper out the window, and let go of the paper. He wrote down his feelings, he might-as-well let go of those feelings then. The white paper fluttered in thw wind, It almost looked like it was about to be torn in half, the wind was so bad. But it quickly went out of sight. Russia turned around but bumped into Germany. He felt a sharp pain in his side, and looked down. Ludwig had stabbed him. he looked up at Germany, his skin was pale, and the stitches in his face made him look menacing.

"I'm sorry dear Russia. But you've got to go.." He pulled the knife out of Russia's body. And blood trickled onto the floor. It stained the light blue carpet with a deep red color. It started to smell like iron in the room. Russia collapsed to the floor, grabing his side. He started coughing up blood, splattering Germany's boots with his blood. But Ludwig stood there, for a good three minutes till Russia stopped breathing. Germany turned around, and started going down the stairs, the knife he hid under Russia's bed. Along with Russia's pipe. Ludwig's eyes turned red, smiled evily into the kitchen...

_Belarus is dead, Ukraine hates my guts. My family has fell apart, I can't tell Ukraine that Belarus is dead. I just can't! This house is a nightmare!I came here to relax from all the shit that is happening back at home. But.. This place is a nightmare.. I'm letting go of this letter, letting it run in the wind. Someone call the cops, this is Ivan Braginski. I'm trapped at a horror house in Rome, Italy. I miss my baby sister, she was brutally murdered in this house. By who? I can't tell, cause I don't know. I want her back, She was so near and dear to me. Sure she tried to marry me, and she may have been a psycopath. I still loved her, cause I'm her older brother. Big Brothers have to protect their younger sisters. Please call the cops. We are in Romano's old house, Address: 223 Morte Road... PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SEND HELP!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating a lot, with the start of school writing fanfictions has been hard. Again I apologize.**

The sweet smell of cooking drifted in from the kitchen. England sat across from Japan at the long table. the room was bright, the windows were open and a big chandelier hung from the ceiling. France came out of the kitchen, and filled up their glasses with wine.

"I had to sneak this on the plane, shh." France said and gave a loud laugh. Japan put his hand over his wine glass.

"Mr. France, could you make some tea, wine doesn't sit well with me." Japan said, moving some hair out of his face. "Please?" Japan asked, as France wandered back into the kitchen.

Smells of different pasta, and sauces wafted into the room.

England's stomach growled, "Deary me, whatever Italy and France are cooking up in the kitchen it sure making me hungry!" He put a hand on his stomach, and licked his lips. He sat slouched over the table, and elbow leaning against the hardwood. He was starving.

"Arthur, please sit up." Japan said. His back was straight his hands resting in his lap. "Your titanous eyebrows are going to fall off if you keep pushing your fist up to your forehead." He gave a silent chuckle.

"Thanks for your input no-brows." England commented back. They heard a faint clunk from upstairs. But it still rattled the glasses around the table. Japan sat up, so did England. They both stood battle ready. "What the bloody hell was that!" he screamed. Italy ran into the room.

"I have no clue? Mr. Germany! Oh Germany? Everything all right up the-?" Italy was interrupted by the frantic screams of Ludwig. "Germany!" he screamed. He tore with pink apron off, and dashed up the stairs.

"Ivan! Ivan! Someone help! Call for an ambulance!" France stayed in the kitchen, to call for the hospital. Over the commotion. England heard distance screams of America and Canada, which slowly faded away.

"Japan, lets go to the study to find Canada, Greece, and that twat America.."

"yes lets." Japan's thoughts race, England's dream comes back into mind. _Dear god, we're all going to die in this house!_ Japan thought. He races to the living room. Belarus, body is gone. Greece, Canada and America were gone!  
"I heard Mathew's and Alfred's screams just a while ago- Japan! Lift the bear rug!" England shouted, as if acting like Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself. Japan rolls his eyes, and grabs the rug. Below it, a trap door. "Oh, deary me!" England knelt down and put his hands on the trap door. It was cold, and thick. he knew below it was just a deep dark pit.

"That must be where those three went too?" Japan pointed at the door.

"No, just Canada and America.. Look under the coffee table Japan." His green eyes fixed on a figure underneath the spruce wood coffee table. A hand lays out from under it. And two green eyes glare out from under the table.

"Look closer Arthur!" Japan gasps, pointing at the man's neck. "Noose marks.. Greece." He gulped. "Greece either hanged himself, or someone hung him.."


	8. Chapter 8 (I cried writing this chapter

"Help Someone help!" America screamed. Canada was sobbing while screaming. "Canada…" Alfred says, and takes Canada's hand. "If we go splat, when we… Hit the ground. I just want you to know. You were the best Little bro ever! I love you Canada."

Tears roll down Matthew's face. This was it for them just death awaits at the bottom of this endless pit. "America, You were the best, the best, best, _best!_ Big Brother a country could ask for. Love you Big.. Bro.." Tears form at the corner of his eyes. And he starts crying. But the tears flew upward, away from them. America kept his face down. It felt scary, no ground beneath you, just darkness. America knew this was it. He will save Canada, to make sure he gets out though. But America would sacrifice himself for his brother.

"Oh Canada.." America says. His voice faltering and now he starts to sob.

Canada looks away he doesn't want to see Alfred cry. He looks down. A light? Are they already dead? No! That's ground. canada lets out his loudest scream ever! America looks down and he starts to scream. America throws himself in front of Canada, so he would hit the ground first. Matthew grabs his shoulders and whispers in his ear.

"Big Brother. I'm sorry…" Canada flips them around, His back facing the ground. The ground coming up to his back.

"No! Canada! No! What the hell!" America was above him. Laying on Canada's chest. When He felt the impact.

A shock ran through Canada's body. his back snapped, his neck broke. His head hit the stone floor, and his head split open.. Blood oozed out from his back, and head. His arms were mangled, as were his legs.

America got up. A few scratches, and a bruised arm, and sprained ankle. "No! No, no no no no no no! Canada! Canada! Please wake up! Please." He picked up his brothers broken body. "Wake up! No! Why didn't you let me take the impact! Wake up please! I need you! I only have one little brother! Please!" He drops Matthew's body. And cries into his brother's chest. "I only get one little brother, I can't play catch anymore, we can't play tag. No more bashing France or England. I love you Canada. Forever and always.. Love you baby bro."

Tears streamed down his face. Fogging up his glasses. that's when water started falling from above. It wasn't much. "these are Canada's tears from when we were falling.." He cries.. Even harder into Canada's chest. He wishes he could hear the thumping of his heart. America grabs Canada's coat. Petting the fur at the collar. When he gets an idea.

He takes off his coat, and takes off Canada's coat. He switches the coats. "I can get a new one. Don't worry." America puts on his brother's coat. It's tight on him. But he wants someway to remember Canada by. America leaves it open, he doesn't zip it up. Blood stains the back, and collar of the light colored coat.

"I have to leave now, Find a way out of here.. Bye.. Good bye. For the last time.." America bends down and kisses his brother's head. "Bye. I'll see you again one day.." America runs off. To a staircase, hopefully it leads out. "Oh Canada.." America starts singing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh dear. Mr. England! How, how will we get out, the door is locked. No way out?" Japan stutters through short breaths. Staring at his fallen companion. Japan glanced around. And looked out the dark window. It was so dark. No street lights. No lights pointing to a flag. No stars, just black.

"Japan breath! Tonight when we are getting ready for bed. Well both jump out the window. It isn't that far. Trust me Japan, I already calculated. I've taken in the risks from jumping from that height. But, There is a small pond not to far from our window! We could jump in their. If could break our fall!" He said in a quick hushed tone. He grabbed Japan's hand and looked at him. "Oh dear Japan. Take my hand please." Japan help England's hand. "You'll be alright my dear Friend." He whispered. He got up and went to the kitchen again.

Italy and Germany were sitting at the table, holding hands. Making adorable goo-goo eyes at each other. "Oh my lovely pasta noodle." Germany said booping Italy's nose.

"Er.. Germany, Italy. America, And Canada have gone missing.." Japan started.

"What about, whats-his-face. uhhh, Greece! that cat obsessed weirdo.." Germany said, his german accent covering up most of the words.

"Mr. Greece won't be joining us. He is-"

"Also missing along with America and Canada! Oh dear me I've never been so worried about that Burger lover in my life!" England plays off. Japan gets what he's doing. England is covering up, acting like they never saw Greece's body so they don't get hurt.

"Bon Appetit!" France says bursting into the room holding two trays. One is Spaghetti, and the other is steak fried with white wine! Mother taught me it hon hon!" France went back, and got two more trays. "Garden Salad, and biscuits." he said and sat down waiting for the rest to grab food first. Japan took the first bite of steak.

"Oh my!" Japan muttered, "This is Amazing France! Wow!" he was now shoveling steak into his mouth. France took one bite from his biscuits.

"Oh no these could've used some sa-" He coughs, and won't stop. He is choking. But blood splatters from his mouth onto the table. "Posion…" He coughs out. "In…" He holds back another caugh. "Biscuits…." his face falls into his plate. His golden hair covers his face. Thats it the end of France. Japan slams his fork down. And runs off upstairs. Germany just sits and stares. Italy cries, but his sobs. They sound like laughter mixed with sorrow. Germany's stitch on his face stands out. His face looks pale. And his eyes purple.

"Dear god France!"


End file.
